Instant Love: Just Add Water
by DevilBoxers
Summary: If you take two people, who aren't expecting anything, add water, and a very sly Demon hunter, what do you get? Instant Love, thats what! Rated for language! SessXxKag, other pairings coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

If Kagome was told that she would be saved from drowning by the Ice Prince, Sesshoumaru, she would've just laughed in your face and called you crazy.

For Kagome it started out as any normal day. Well as normal as a now 17 year old time traveling to the feudal era girl can get. The usual argument with InuYasha, the typical sit command, the grumbling, you know the whole nine yards.

"Kagome do you have any suckers in your backpack?" as a semi-sleepy Shippo.

"Shippo, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't have suckers from breakfast?"

"Sorry, I forgot" with that he hopped back over to Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Oi, wench where is my damn Ramen!?"

"Damnit InuYasha how many times must I tell _you_ that my name is not wench!? It's Kagome, Ka-go-me, say it with me, Ka-go-me!" she yelled frustrated at the hanyou.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please! Now where is my Ramen?!"

"INUYASHA!!" said hanyou flattened his ears back against his head knowing what was coming next, "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

There was a loud thud and a stream of curses coming from a large InuYasha shaped crater in the ground. Kagome sighed and stepped over him to get to the campfire Miroku had just made. Sango just shook her head at the foolish InuYasha; she couldn't believe how dense he could be. Couldn't he see that Kagome loved him and that she _wasn't_ Kikyou? Obviously not.

Finally everyone got fed and were in a better humor than before, well for the most part. Today was a day for relaxing, there were no signs of jewel shards, or any rampaging jewel seeking demons. After cleaning up the dishes with Sango, at the near by creek, Kagome picked up some dishes and headed back to camp with Sango leading the way and Shippo bouncing after them.

"InuYasha, Sango and I need to have some girl time, so we are going walking. Shippo you stay," she sternly looked at Shippo, clearly getting her point across.

She received an 'aww man' from Shippo and a mumbled 'feh' from the grumpy hanyou. So naturally she and Sango took that as a yes.

"And you, you Hentai, you stay as well. Shippo watch Miroku, Kagome will give you a sucker if you do." Shippo nodded his head eagerly and went back to his coloring.

Sango and Kagome took off instantly; they were headed towards the ocean that they were near. It wasn't near as in if Kagome hollered for InuYasha he would come running. Kagome had felt at home in and by the ocean when she was younger, so she didn't think anything would happen, but that's where she went wrong in her thinking. This was the day her life went completely hay-wire. Her and Sango were walking very close to the waters edge talking, not paying attention to the waves that were getting bigger and bigger.

"So, Kagome I know how you much you love InuYasha, but you need to move on."

Kagome just laughed, "Ah, Sango, it's been forever since we could actually talk in private. I don't love InuYasha anymore, he is just a friend, all it had been was a little childhood crush."

"Thank Kami! So who do you like now?" there was a suggestive hint in her voice.

Kagome blushed, "I like someone, but its not that kind of like, well at least I don't think it is…yet," she never answered who it was, Sango noticed.

"Is it Kouga? Or perhaps that Hojou guy you told me about? Or is it a certain Demon Lord of the West?" Sango raised her eyebrows suggestively, as if hinting that Kagome was thinking dirty thoughts.

Once again Kagome blushed, "Its one of those three, but it isn't Hojou, Kami not him!" she giggled, "he is just too boring, and dull, I need a guy who could spice up my life!" she added with a small laugh.

"Oooh, Hmm, so it's either Kouga or Sesshoumaru. So who is it?! I'm dying to know!"

"I'm not saying, maybe some other time I will."

Sango frowned but grinned, "Oh c'mon Kags, I know you are dying to tell me, please??" she attempted to do the puppy dog eyes.

Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore and caved in, "Oh fine I'll tell you, its Sesshoumaru!"

Sango giggled, "I knew it!" she sighed dreamily, "He is quite the looker. It makes you wonder how he is in bed, doesn't it Kagome?" she nudged Kagome in the ribs with her elbow.

Kagome once again blushed and looked in another direction, clearly embarrassed, "Sango! What if he is nearby?! Oh geeze that would be horrible!" there was a look of horror on her face, but it soon passed.

"Oh c'mon Kagome don't tell me you haven't thought about that!" Sango looked towards the waves, finally noticing the height of them, her eye grew wide.

Well, that was when it happened. A large wave came crashing down on both of them, Sango managed to dodge most of it, but Kagome didn't. Next thing Kagome knew she was getting pulled into the ocean and couldn't swim back to the shore. Sango screamed for help, knowing she couldn't do anything else. Then she realized that no one could hear her, or so she thought. Out of no where Sesshoumaru the Ice Prince himself appeared in front of her.

"Exterminator, what are you screaming about?" he obviously seemed like he was bored.

"Kagome, my friend got pulled into the ocean! Oh my Kami! She is fucking drowning!" she rand around scared, forgetting about Sesshoumaru.

Then Sesshoumaru was gone. Just seconds after he left InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo burst through the trees.

"Sango! Where is Kag-" Miroku was cut off by the sight before his eyes.

There was a wet Sesshoumaru giving CPR to a lifeless Kagome in the wet sand. Everyone watched Sesshoumaru with bated breath, not daring to move, not even InuYasha, well that is if you call fainting not moving then, he didn't move. After what seemed like forever Sesshoumaru stopped and turned Kagome on her side where she proceeded to spit out salty ocean water. Sesshoumaru stood up once again waiting for his brothers' attack that didn't come, so he smirked at the reaction of his unconscious brother. Miroku grinned all perverted like, obviously thinking of things a monk _shouldn't_ be thinking of. Sango just smiled, then it grew into a grin because InuYasha was out like a light, and plus she had a suspicion that something might happen later in the future. Finally Kagome sat up after hacking all of the ocean water out of her lungs; she looked pale, sick and miserable.

--

A/n: Hmm... I luffs this idea, lemme know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I believe i forgot a disclaimer on the first chapter... Oi, thats what happens when you are crazy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... but this plot, buwhahahaha!!

* * *

Kagome was carried back to camp by a still in shock InuYasha, he just couldn't believe what Sesshoumaru did

Kagome was carried back to camp by a still in shock InuYasha; he just couldn't believe what Sesshoumaru did. Gently as not to rouse Kagome from her sleep, InuYasha set her down next to the camp fire. To add to InuYasha's shock, once Kagome had coughed out all the water from her lungs, Sesshoumaru had easily ripped Kagome's remaining clothes off, leaving her undergarments on though, and swiftly wrapped her up in his haori. Sango was walking alongside of InuYasha to make sure that Kagome was alright. Miroku, many moments later came stumbling back into camp, with what appeared to be a rather large bump on his head. Shippo, who was worried about Kagome just as much as Sango was, was perched on Miroku's shoulder shaking his head silently.

They were all settled around the camp fire, Sango, sitting next to Kagome. Miroku, whose bump had disappeared by now, was sitting to the left of InuYasha, who was sitting next to Sango. Shippo, who was situated between Sango and Kagome, was drawing pictures for as he dubbed, his momma, for when she woke up.

They all sat there in silence. InuYasha's ear's started twitching, and then his nose started twitching. Instantly he jumped up and pulled Tessagia from its sheath, growling out only one word, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru quietly walked into the camp, looking around, instantly his eyes landed on what he was looking for, Kagome. Just as quietly he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. He then proceeded to take her with him as he sat down under a tree, glaring at his brother; daring him to object.

InuYasha, who was uncharacteristically quiet simply because he was in too much shock just stood there mouth agape, staring at his older, so called murderous brother. He must have been too dense or just plain stupid to not see the way Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome or how he seemed to cradle her like a very fragile object.

Sango sat next to Shippo, smirking all smug like, if you hadn't known her better you would've wondered who she had just killed. Though, she did knock out Miroku again for attempting to grope her.

Sesshoumaru, from all his smarts that he has, just didn't notice how intently Sango was staring at him cradling Kagome.

Shippo, still unaware of what was going on around him just continued to draw pictures of Kagome.

Turning slightly on her side, as much as she could, Kagome looked at the campfire. Kagome sighed, but soon regretted it, because it led her into a coughing fit. Everyone went silent, looking at Kagome as if she took her last breath.

Glaring, Sesshoumaru looked at everyone, daring them to say something, anything. When no one did, he relaxed a little more, and watched over Kagome.

Looking up at the sky, Kagome's mind registered that it was night out, since the stars were high in the sky.

Sango was worried for her friend, but seeing how Sesshoumaru treated her and seemed to…care about Kagome, she had nothing to worry about. Looking around her, she shook her head, everyone was just so dense. They couldn't see what she saw.

Sango smirked, then grinned, then broke out into a fit of giggles. She just couldn't help it. The giggles over powered her.

Everyone, including Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned to look at Sango, when they heard giggling. It was odd. It wasn't like Sango to giggle, especially after something bad had happened.

Shaking her heard, Sango tried to suppress the giggles, but she couldn't. She really found it amusing, funny as hell even.

Kagome had told her that she liked Sesshoumaru. Then Kagome gets saved by Sesshoumaru. After which gets cradled in his lap like a lover or mate. The more she thought about it the more Sango just kept on giggling. It was just so ironic.

Miroku looked over at Sango, she had to of suffered from a bump on the head. She was giggling, at nothing. He looked around, for anything that could be slightly funny, but there was nothing. Even InuYasha wasn't doing something stupid that the others would find funny.

"Sango, my dear, what is so funny?" Miroku inquired, since no one else would ask.

Looking up at Miroku, Sango blushed; well it was probably her holding her giggles in.

"Funny? Uhh… I just remembered something that Kagome told me, which made me laugh," there Sango thought that was a good enough cover up, it wasn't a lie, technically.

"Indeed, you are lying Demon Slayer," cut in Sesshoumaru before Miroku could respond back.

Blushing crimson at being caught in her slight lie, Sango tried to cover it up, "Well, maybe I am, but still Kagome _did_ tell me something, that part is truth," she nodded her head, thinking that would work, for now.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango, and then thought back to what she had said earlier. Recalling their conversation before she was engulfed by the ocean water, she grinned, and then smirked.

Pretty soon Kagome was trying to fight back a fit of giggles herself. She couldn't contain herself. She said that she liked Sesshoumaru, and then was swept into the ocean, and then be saved by said demon.

Upon thinking that thought over and over again, she kept giggling.

Sango realizing that Kagome was giggling had to of thought the same thing she had been thinking, and she too started up her giggling with renewed force.

Everyone looked at the two females like they were nuts. First Sango started giggling, then Kagome, was there something going on that only females were affected by?

Growling low in his throat, Sesshoumaru released his aura to search out anything out of the ordinary. When he came back with nothing, he had no other ideas.

Pointedly glaring at Miroku, he cracked his jaw and indicated the two females with his head.

Taking that as a cue if he didn't speak, he would lose his head so Miroku thought of something.

"Well it appears that there is nothing, but some inside joke making Kagome and my dear Sango giggle," he deducted that as a good enough conclusion.

Kagome stopped giggling only to have a fit of coughing take its place.

Instantly Sesshoumaru started rubbing Kagome's back soothingly.

Sango stopped giggling and looked at Sesshoumaru rubbing Kagome's back. This made her want to shoo everyone away so that the two could have alone time. However the circumstances didn't allow for either of those two things.

Smiling lightly up at Sesshoumaru, Kagome couldn't help it. Something was drawing her towards those lips of his. She couldn't explain what it was.

So leaning up the few inches she needed to, she connected her lips with his, and shocked him with a searing kiss of passion.


End file.
